Simples Simplicidade
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: - TRADUÇAO - Há muito tempo Tamaki tem uma pergunta para fazer a Kyouya. Acontece após o episódio 26. TamxKyo


**Oi, gente!**

**Estou de volta com mais uma tradução de Ouran. ****Thank you to Catarina ( u/15372/Catrina), the original author, for allowing me to translate this fic. I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Espero que vocês gostem! **

**Boa leitura :D**

**OoOoOooO**

**Simples Simplicidade**

As mudanças no Host Club eram sutis e, para um observador ávido, era fácil perceber quais eram essas mudanças. Sendo sucinto, havia tensão entre os pais do Clube e, apesar de senti-las, Haruhi não conseguia saber a origem delas. Fazia um mês que ela arrancou Tamaki das garras de Éclair e foi nesse momento que as mudanças começaram. O resto do grupo percebeu que não valorizavam uns aos outros tanto quanto deviam e o Clube começou a prosperar ainda mais, para a satisfação de Kyouya, mas isso não significava que estava tudo bem com a Mãe. Haruhi percebia como os olhos negros seguiam o Rei e como Tamaki permanecia completamente alheio a isso, mas, também havia vezes, quando Kyouya digitava, que a expressão do Lord refletia um olhar sombrio e quase obscuro enquanto ele fitava o amigo que fizera dois anos atrás.

Haruhi entendia, mais do que a maioria, que eles eram dois lados da mesma moeda, que Tamaki e Kyouya eram prefeitos contrapontos para o outro e que havia uma simplicidade básica no relacionamento deles. O que Kyouya precisava era de alguém para mostrar-lhe o que a vida podia oferecer, enquanto Tamaki precisava de alguém para ser uma ancora, prendendo-o a Terra. Kyouya, simplesmente, era a sombra para a luz de Tamaki. Mesmo assim, foi quando Tamaki parecia triste e melancólico que Haruhi decidiu se aproximar. Sentando ao lado dele, ela esperou um momento até que ele olhasse em sua direção e agraciasse-a com um daqueles seus sorrisos de 1000 watts.

- Filha, querida! – ele exclamou exageradamente e segurou a mão dela dramaticamente. Haruhi percebeu, de soslaio, que Kyouya estava olhando para ela por cima dos óculos, não para Tamaki, mas para _ela _– O que o papai pode fazer por você?

- Senpai, você está bravo com o Kyouya-senpai? – ela encarou enquanto ele piscava aqueles enormes olhos violetas para ela.

- Não.

- Alguma coisa está errada. – ela fez uma careta enquanto Tamaki engolia ela em um abraço apertado.

- Ahh, tem alguém preocupada com o papai?

- Senpai, eu estou falando sério. – Haruhi se irritou um pouco quando Tamaki deu-lhe um tapinha na cabeça e simplesmente lhe disse que tudo estava bem. Isso por si só era estranho. Aqui estava ela, tentando ajudá-lo, sentada ao seu lado; nessas horas ele já estaria se jogando em cima dela, mas não hoje. Ele só estava um pouco deprimido e quando ela observava cuidadosamente os momentos em que o olhar dele caia sobre Kyouya, ele parecia um pouco _ferido_. Desistindo por hoje, ela foi embora com os outros, deixando Tamaki e Kyouya, talvez eles só precisassem ficar sozinhos por um tempo.

Mas esse não parecia ser muito o caso.

Logo, os outros perceberam isso também, inclusive Hikaru que era conhecido por ser tão desconectado quanto Tamaki às vezes. Mas o problema com os pais não parecia estar se resolvendo sozinho. Então, fora do Host Club, os outros debatiam sobre o que poderia ser o problema...ninguém conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão, porém, todos concordavam que começou quando ele tentou acabar com o Host Club. Então todos esperaram pacientemente – alguns mais do que outros- pelo o que estaria por vir e para descobrir qual era a causa do problema

OoOoOoO

Tamaki, no geral, tentava não ter pensamentos deprimidos, mas, a esse ponto, havia uma pergunta que ele queria fazer, e a resposta resolveria tudo, daria a ele o que ele precisava saber. Diria a ele a verdade e, de certa forma, diria o futuro também. De novo, ele olhou para Kyouya, esperando ele perguntar. Ele tinha que perguntar, Kyouya tinha que mostrar que ele se importava, mesmo que um pouco, antes de Tamaki perguntar o que queria. Então, ele continuou a fitar o garoto de cabelos escuros, esperando ele se cansar e esperando ele dizer. Mas ele, de fato, tomou esse tempo para apreciar a beleza ante ele. Kyouya, na maioria das vezes, parecia frio, mas Tamaki conseguira ver além disso em um instante e sabia aquilo que o outro garoto realmente queria. E ele pensou que ele era aquilo...ele esperava que ele fosse aquilo...mas isso não explicava.

- O que foi? – a pergunta brusca tirou o de seus devaneios.

- Hã? – os olhos violeta piscaram e encontraram os olhos marrons escuros.

- Apenas fale, o que quer que seja que você queira dizer, o que quer que você queira perguntar...Apenas fale. – Kyouya cessou a digitação e esperou, mas, não sendo uma pessoa muito paciente, esperou encarando.

- Por que não foi você? – Tamaki perguntou, mas não saiu direito, ele sabia que isso confundiria seu amigo. – Por que não foi você quem foi atrás de mim, por que foi apenas a Haruhi? – Tamaki esclareceu enquanto se levantava e esperava a resposta. Kyouya piscou e deu um sorriso apertado.

- Ela era o que você precisava. – Kyouya respondeu simplesmente e voltou a digitar, não vendo o olhar de tristeza que tomou conta da expressão de seu amigo.

- Oh...Okay. – Tamaki disse, virando-se para sair da sala, percebendo que ele estava certo. A resposta para aquela pergunta resolvia muitos de seus problemas. Kyouya não sentia por ele o que ele sentia por seu amigo de cabelos escuros. Que eles eram, de fato, amigos e nada mais, agora, ele sabia exatamente o que ele precisava saber. O loiro piscou, percebendo que sua vista estava borrada. Foi quando ele se deu conta que seus olhos estavam úmidos. Ele convenceu-se que estava tudo bem, que ele era um ator e que ele e Kyouya eram amigos há anos. Contanto que ele nunca dissesse, Kyouya nunca saberia o quanto Tamaki o amava.

Ele nunca saberia o que aquela resposta havia feito com o seu melhor amigo.

OoOoOo

Kyouya seguiu Tamaki com o olhar enquanto ele saia da sala. Com seu dedo indicador, ele levou os óculos de volta para o topo do nariz e olhou para seu laptop.

- Essa foi uma pergunta estranha. – ele olhou de volta para a porta quando ela abriu e viu Haruhi parada lá.

- Às vezes, você é mais ignorante aos sentimentos alheios do que todos esses riquinhos juntos. – Haruhi declarou enquanto fechava a porta e se aproximava do outro garoto. Com uma pergunta, tudo ficara claro para ela, ela entendeu o que se passava na mente de Tamaki, e, enquanto ela estava um pouco enciumada por ele sentir isso pelo Shadow King, ela sabia que amor era amor.

- Hã? – ele realmente não tinha tempo para lidar com ela agora, além disso, Ele percebeu que estava sendo um pouco frio para com a garota...Provavelmente devido ao fato de ele sentir ciúmes dela.

- Você pelo menos entendeu o que ele estava perguntando?

- Ele perguntou por que foi você quem foi atrás dele.

- Ele estava perguntando por que você não foi atrás dele! Por que você não disse a ele que você me disse para trazê-lo de volta, que você queria que ele voltasse! Você nunca se perguntou por que você queria que ele voltasse? É porque ele é seu amigo ou Rei do Host Club...- ela fez um a pausa e ficou um pouco irritada quando o olhar dele se voltou para o laptop, então, ela se aproximou e fechou o laptop. Ele olhou para ela rispidamente. – Ou você me mandou trazê-lo de volta porque você não conseguiria viver sem ele? – ela virou-se e saiu abruptamente.

Kyouya observava, de novo, alguém saindo, e repassou na cabeça as duas conversas que acabaram de acontecer, incrivelmente, elas se completavam e, apenas depois de repassar as duas partes, ele entendeu o que as duas queriam dizer. Exasperado, ele deixou sua cabeça encostar-se ao seu laptop fechado e suspirou.

- "_Ah, droga_".

OoOoO

Ele levou a mão à porta e bateu três vezes antes de um empregado atender. Tamaki não atendia o celular...A última vez que isso aconteceu ele estava prestes a voar para a França, então, Kyouya estava aqui para evitar que isso acontecesse. Mas, verdade seja dita, ele estava muito nervoso enquanto o empregado conduziu-o para dentro e levou-o a um dos salões para esperar por Tamaki. Ele batia seus dedos de leve no joelho e esperou uns bons cinco minutos até Tamaki aparecer. O loiro usava uma calça cinza claro e um suéter azul escuro e nunca pareceu mais bonito. Mas, assim que Kyouya olhou para ele, percebeu que o grande sorriso no seu rosto era falso.

Ele também chegou à conclusão que ele nunca teria percebido se Haruhi não lhe dissesse nada. Ele pulou todos os cumprimentos e foi direto ao assunto.

- O que você realmente queria me perguntar, Tamaki? – Kyouya levantou, com uma confiança que não traiu seu nervosismo. O sorriso de Tamaki desapareceu.

- O que você quer dizer? Você aceita um chá? – a pergunta junto com o olhar de cachorro-sem-dono combinados era, normalmente, uma combinação mortal, mas Kyouya precisava saber a resposta, para sua própria paz de espírito.

Era seguro dizer que Kyouya desejava Tamaki há quase um ano, mas, quando ele anunciou o casamento, e quando percebeu que ele ia embora, Kyouya sabia que perderia a parte mais vital de sua vida. A sensação de vazio e dor e o medo de sentir isso de novo foi o que lhe deu coragem de fazer a próxima pergunta.

- Era eu quem você queria? – Kyouya precisava ter certeza que seria claro e, conhecendo Tamaki, ele sentiu a necessidade de perguntar de novo. – Você queria que eu tivesse ido atrás de você? Quem você realmente queria ver? – uma vermelhidão se apossou das bochechas de Tamaki e ele escondeu seus olhos brilhantes atrás da franja loira. Kyoua, vendo progresso na reação tímida de seu amigo, aproximou-se alguns passos

Tamaki estudou os sapatos que entraram em seu campo de visão, eles eram escuros e, claro, lustrosos. Por que ele estava aqui? O que ele estava perguntando? O que ele queria?

Tudo o que Tamaki queria, agora, era Kyouya e ali estava ele...Mas e agora? Ele deveria fazer o que queria, algo que ele desejava fazer a tanto tempo? Aproveitando a chance, ele olhou para cima e viu nos olhos de Kyouya, uma pergunta honesta. Sem desprezo, sem raiva; em seu olhar estava apenas a pergunta que ele havia feito.

- Sim. – aproveitando a chance, Tamaki se aproximou de seu amigo para um beijo. Os lábios levemente rachados de Kyouya se abriram em surpresa quando ele percebeu que Tamaki era tão bom em beijar quanto em flertar. Os olhos escuros se fecharam e ele apoiou as mãos, anormalmente trêmulas, na cintura de Tamaki, desejando que ele não percebesse o tremor nelas. Quando eles se separaram, Tamaki estava com aquele sorriso brilhante.

- Você gostaria de ficar para o chá? – junto com a pergunta, havia um beicinho nos lábios de Tamaki.

- Fale. _Por favor_?- Kyouya pediu e Tamaki sabia exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir.

- Eu amo você, era você quem eu queria ver, eu queria que você fosse me ver e eu não queria ser um peso para você. Eu não queria incomodar você com o meu egoísmo. – Tamaki poderia ter continuado, mas o dedo esguio de Kyouya estava sobre seus lábios.

- Eu tentei, mas tive um imprevisto...- _se você chamar 'ser detido por um pequeno exército' de imprevisto..._ - Eu sabia que ela traria você de volta e foi meu egoísmo que fez você ficar aqui e que vai fazer você ficar. Agora, com isso resolvido. Chá?

Tamaki teve que rir enquanto chamava pelo chá.

**Fim.**


End file.
